DJD Challengers
by SilverWolf9900
Summary: This is about three femmes that go up against the DJD ( Decepticon Justice Division). This is all do to one of the femmes that took megatrons plans. The DJD have a hunter that joins them named Firestorm. So shall the femmes survive find out for yourself.


A scream came from a broken building on Cybertron as the femme was let out her problems with her life and her two friends with her, laughed. As the big one stood up ,as she seemed to be a T-rex, to let the femme that screamed feel okay that she took something from a leader. " Hey Silver it is okay it isn't like you're going to get caught by anyone, so calm down" The big pink and gray femme said with a calm voice. Silver yelled at her "Bull scrap I will, I stole Megatron's plans from his office to destroy the Autobots! I am going to be hunted down and killed I can already see it. I heard there is this new group called the Decepticon Justice Division, THEY have a list." She started to panic as she held her helm.

"Silver you are acting like a baby just chill have some high grade." Peacekeeper handed Silver a thing of high grade.

" I guess you're right Peacekeeper, I just need to chill as I probably am overthinking it." Silver sat down as she drank the high grade with the plans close to her side. She wasn't with any licence as her friends weren't either as the one femme that hasn't talked yet was blue and purple and her name is Glitterstorm. She is a medic that is still in training and she was still scared of choosing a side. Glitterstorm just listened to Silver's and Peacekeeper's conversation as she cleaned her mnemosurgery needles. Silver relaxed as she chuckled laughing at stupid things Peacekeeper was saying.

Tarn was humming a tone for Koan as he was grooming Sparky (the pet). Vos was sitting on Tarns lap as Tesarus looked around for Helex as he was getting the energon. Tesarus asked everyone " Hey can you spot Helex he should be back by now." Koan looked at Tesarus and smile "I can see him!" Tesarus looked at Koan forgetting that he is blind " Really…" They started laughing at him as he realized that Koan was blind again and shortly after Helex showed up. "Sorry there was a line to get energon today." He hands everyone there energon as they were looking at the list. Tarn smiled and pointed " This one sounds easy, SilverFang a Cyberwolf that was a cop but turned into a wolf. She is neutral but a troublemaker she stole plays from Megatron and took a bunch of high grade. She is usually in a group with two others sometimes three others. Well I think I might call in a friend that seems to have face her before" He grinned as the others liked the sound of a good hunt after they finished with their energon.

Tarn was chatting with Firestorm as they were finishing up there energon and grinned under his mask as he nods. " See you soon pupil can't wait to see how my training has helped you." Firestorm smiles evilly as she turned off her communication link and transformed into jet mode taking off to the meeting place. Vos pokes Tarn as he wanted to know what they were doing since he was confused as he thought he was Tarns only pupil. Tarn pats his head as he looked at the others. "It is okay Vos, we are going to meet up with Firestorm. She is a old friend/student we use to work together at a time. Don't worry she isn't staying for long." He said with a dark voice walking to the meeting spot that Tarn assigned.

Silver woke up and looked around as the day started over once again a new day. She still had the plans in her servos and nudges Peacekeeper and Glitterstorm. "Hey we got to get moving girls… We will be caught if we don't." Silver said as she started to walk. Glitter got up and stretched her helicopter blade on her back then relaxed as she started to walk with Silver as well. Peacekeeper on the other hand fell asleep in her T-rex mode. She then got up and started to trot around in her T-rex mode following Silver and Glitterstorm. Silver was looking at the plans as she smirked happily swaying her tail but Peacekeeper wasn't with them anymore. She started to walk to where there seemed to be energon and started to eat some of the cubes and wags her tail quickly.

Tarn made everyone stop as he even had Firestorm on there team for now. He smirked under his mask and point at Peacekeeper who didn't even notice them as she pretty much was clueless. Vos looked at Tarn wanted to help him but Firestorm was ten steps ahead of them as she tackled Peacekeeper to the ground and punched her t-cog as she transformed and growled " THE FRAGGGG!" She yells at Firestorm as it hurt. Tarn then later stepped in by punching Peacekeeper. She then fell to the ground as she held her face and growled at Tarn, as Helex then sat on Peacekeeper as Tesarus walked over ready to shred her to pieces; as Helex was about to make her eat her own brain.

Peacekeeper growled as she got up and got out her sword "Who the hell are you all?!" She spoke as she wasn't happy with being punched twice in one day and the two huge mechs coming towards her made it worse. Tarn then spoke up before anyone else could "We are the Decepticon Justice Division. And you need to prepare to die as you won't be ever seeing your friends again!" Firestorm used her shotgun and shot Peacekeeper in the chest as she fell. Tesarus took her and started to crunch and grinned her petals. They sound as if it was going through a car crusher and being ripped piece by piece. Helex then went and started to open up her helm as he grabbed her tiny brain that was goldish like and shoved it into her mouth as he smirked. Tarn stood there and watched as the femme was slowly dying off and she groans in pain as she couldn't scream or her brain was gone for good. She felt the brain leave her mouth as Firestorm then used Vos to shoot her her right in the spark as she smirked. Peacekeeper let out a sigh of relieve. Tarn open up his optics as he wasn't to happy but nods "On to the next and send a message to the one's who stole Megatron's plans."


End file.
